Cupid's Stray Arrows
by Holder of Syaoran's Heart
Summary: Cupid gets bored and decides to have a little fun with a few of his spare arrows. Poor Hermione and Draco are struck dumb with love for each other and worst of all, the spell lasts for a week!


**Cupid's Stray Arrows**

Full Summary: Cupid gets bored and decides to have a little fun with a few of his spare arrows. Poor Hermione and Draco are struck dumb with love for each other and worst of all, the spell lasts for a week! But when the spell wears off, how will they realize which feelings were real and which ones were just an illusion?

A/N: Not my first fic, but my first D/Hr one. Harry Potter characters are kind of hard for me to write so it's much easier making them OOC. The spell lasts a week but the actual story will go a little over that amount of time. So each chapter will be a day. Should be pretty fun, yet short.

* * *

High upon the fluffy clouds of Mount Olympus sat Cupid, god of love. He was fiddling with a few of his spare arrows, which he shot at couples to make them fall in love. He was poking himself with them, but it didn't matter. His arrows were not harmful at all because they stood for love.

Some thought it was wrong of him to interfere with love instead of letting people naturally fall in love. But really, Cupid just helped people realize their feelings for each other. If his intuition was wrong, the spell his arrows cast would wear off anyway.

"Man...it's so boring around here." Cupid groaned. "All the action happens on Valentine's Day or at least in the spring. Fall is such an inactive time for love." And it was true. During the fall everyone was starting school again and concentrating on their studies. No one has any time for love.

"How sad that they work so hard simple to get good grades and go to college, get a few degrees, and get stuck with a dead-end job with few benefits," Cupid remarked, "when the thing they should be focused on is finding the person that they will be happy with for the rest of their lives. That is worth far more than any amount of money.

"Maybe I could have a little fun with these mortals. I _do_ have a few extra arrows. It couldn't hurt to just test them out," said Cupid slyly. "Hmm...who should I choose?" He closed his eyes with one hand and with the other twirled around aimlessly until he stopped and pointed out two teenagers attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The day began as a crisp October morning. It was breezy and cool but not too cold for Hermione. She had always like the cool weather. As a child she played for hours in the snow with little clothing. Of course she caught cold every time, but she never really cared. This nice weather put and extra spring in her step as she bounced along the hallways walking to her first class of the day, Transfiguration.

As Hermione turned the last corner her face collided straight into someone. A rather buff someone. Unfortunately, that someone turned out to be the very last person Hermione wanted to see – Draco Malfoy.

_And just when everything was going so well_, she thought grimly.

"Just what do you think you're doing rampaging around the school like that, Granger?" Malfoy spat at Hermione.

"_Excuse_ me? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know perfectly well. Rushing about without looking where you're going."

"What about you? You seemed like you were in a big hurry. Or maybe your nose is just too high up in the air to pay attention to anything."

"Better up in the air than in the _dirt_. But I'll let it go this time. You can't help it, after all it's in your _blood_." Malfoy said smugly.

These words made Hermione's blood boil. "Now listen here, ferret, I-" Zing. At this moment Cupid's arrow hit. "-love you with all my heart!" Hermione finished with a smile.

That shut Malfoy up. For a few moments he just stood there, stunned. Eventually he managed to regain speech. "What-" Zing. The second arrow pierced Malfoy's cold heart. "-wonderful news! I love you too! I've been dying to tell you!" While saying this Malfoy had the stupidest grin on his face.

What idiotic things love made people do. Even feigned love. Now that they were both hit, Hermione and Draco were wide-eyed ant totally naïve, like those horrible actors in some cheesy fluff production. Only this wasn't bad acting, this was for real. And now they were going to be stuck like this for a week.

Hermione clapped her hands together and said, "Woweee! Really? Tee hee hee! That makes me so happy! Hee hee! Okay, I have to get to class! Byeee!" And she skipped all the way rest of the way to Transfiguration.

* * *

When lunchtime came Hermione was still all bouncy from the arrow. She skipped to the table where she, Harry, and Ron always sat and plopped down. She started humming some random tune and eating her lunch. Ron and Harry immediately noticed this cheerful new mood of hers and were stunned.

"Uh...Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" they asked her.

She just smiled innocently and responded, "Of course! I've never been better! Really! Why do you ask?" Just then she eye caught Draco Malfoy who was walking to a table on the other side of the room. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Hermione giggled and waved at him. This baffled Harry and Ron even more.

"Hermione, was that _Malfoy_ I just saw you wave at? Are you absolutely _sure_ there's nothing wrong with you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"So what if it was Malfoy? I'm allowed to wave to the man I love." Said Hermione.

The moment she uttered those words Ron snapped. "WHAT??" It took him a few seconds to completely process what Hermione had just said. "Hermione, you can't be serious. How can you possibly love that ferret who's always calling you "mudblood"? That stupid prat who struts around Hogwarts like he owns the place just because his daddy has a few galleons to spare."

"Ron! Don't call him that! Anyway, that's all in the past. He's really very sweet now; I know you guys would like him! Just give him a chance!"

Harry and Ron were too shocked at Hermione's new change of heart to reply so they just sat there in silence for the whole lunch period. After about a half an hour had passed Malfoy came to their table, much to Harry and Ron's disappointment.

"Hello there fellows. Hermione, I was just wondering if you'd like to take a little walk with me around the castle." Malfoy said.

"I'd love too!" she said, giggling. She got up and starting walking out the lunch hall with him.

Strangely, Harry and Ron saw no malice in Malfoy's request. His intentions actually seemed somewhat _pure_, or at least honorable. They knew Malfoy well enough to know if his intentions were honorable, then something was out of place in the universe.

"Hermione _and_ Malfoy are both acting weird. They're acting as if they...like each other or something. And that just is not right," said Harry.

"Love. Didn't you hear? She says she _loves_ him," Ron forced out through gritted teach.

"Whatever it is, it's not natural. They've hated each other since forever. They wouldn't suddenly declare love for each other for no reason. Maybe a love potion or something?"

"Love potions are forbidden. Besides, they would only make one person fall in love. They're both walking around like lovesick puppies."

Harry declared, "We should do some research on this! Something bad might've happened to Hermione!"

"Might've? She in love with Malfoy, how much worse can it get than that?"

"Well if you're so worried, then let's go to the library! The sooner the better, I don't know how much longer I can watch Hermione giggle like a first year every time she seems him." Ron nodded and they went off.


End file.
